Let's Make It Last Forever
by asilentmurder
Summary: [A fluffy Sterek story written in snapshots of time.] "Derek, think about it. It's Stiles. What does Stiles like?" Derek thought it over for a second. "His Jeep. World of Warcraft. Campy suspense novels. Sarcasm. Thinking he's right.-" "You, Derek." Lydia interrupted. "God, you're both so incredibly dense. You're perfect for each other."


**A/N: I wrote this after S2 ended and I never posted it. For shame.**

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

They don't know how it happened but a few days before graduation when Stiles kissed Derek in front of the whole pack, no one was surprised- except for Stiles himself.

Stiles disappeared after that, avoiding Derek and Scott and everyone else for as long as possible. But hey, graduation rehearsal was mandatory.

"Stiles, why haven't you been returning my calls or texts?" Scott asked in a harsh whisper as he slid into the seat next to Stiles, who jumped in surprise.

"Holy shit, dude; don't just creep up on me like that!" Stiles yelped. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting up next to Lydia? Harris will freak if we don't stay in alphabetical order."

Scott looked over to where Harris stood talking to the other ushers. "Nah, he won't notice. Hey, what's up with you man? You totally freaked on Wednesday after you kissed Derek- you just left before anyone could do anything. We're all worried about you."

"Yeah, well, that's why I left- so no one could do anything. Don't worry about it, it was a stupid thing to do, I don't even really know why I did it. I'd actually prefer if we stopped talking about it."

"Derek is w-"

"Oh, I'm sure Derek is just waiting to rip my throat out." Stiles scowled as he spoke, his hands slowly crushing the commencement program he held. "Oh God. I don't think I can ever face him after that. How humiliating. Fucking humiliating."

Scott simply stared at his best friend. "And everyone says I'm the clueless one." He shook his head and sighed when Stiles looked up in confusion. "Just try not to be so hard on yourself, man."

"HEY. McCALL! Get back to your assigned position!" Stiles watched as Scott slinked his way back to his chair next to Lydia two rows up, Harris glaring at him the entire time. What the hell was Scott talking about?

* * *

Stiles didn't know when he would see Derek again. He hoped never. So imagine his surprise when his eyes fell on Derek that night, who sat in the crowd next to Stiles' dad and Scott's mom during the ceremony. Stiles' grin faltered for a second, his heart pounding in his chest because of how intently Derek watched him walk across the stage. The principal reached for his hand, so Stiles shook it, happy for the distraction, and received the diploma handed to him. He threw his hands in the air victoriously, and the crowd clapped.

After Jackson Whittemore and Alec Young received their diplomas, the principal congratulated the Beacon Hills graduating class of 2013, and every single tasseled cap was launched into the air with thunderous applause.

By the time Scott found Stiles in the crowd of their former peers, Allison had already left evidence of her congratulations with pink lipstick smeared in the corner of Scott's lips. The boys hugged each other, too fucking happy for words. When they separated, Sheriff Stilinski and Ms. McCall were making their way over. Stiles looked up at his dad, who had just a little too much moisture in his eyes.

"Your mom would be so proud." He choked. Stiles threw his arms around his dad tightly, pressing his face into the pale blue button up his dad only wore for special occasions. "I'm so proud, Stiles."

"Ah, shit, dad-"

"Watch your mouth."

"-you're gonna make me cry. That's not manly." Stiles puffed out his chest and grunted when his dad poked it. "Oww. But really, thanks dad."

In the last two years, the Sheriff and his son had grown close, opening up and talking on a regular basis. There was no lying or keeping secrets from each other anymore, and that included their feelings. It made life easier. It made them both happier.

When Stiles turned to look towards Scott and Melissa, his eyes swept across Derek in the crowd beyond them, standing just far enough not to be in the way, but still close enough to hear them. Stiles felt his heart leap to his throat for a split-second, and then he locked eyes with Derek when he glanced up at Stiles.

"Son?" The Sheriff must have said something that required a response, but when it didn't, he followed Stiles' line of vision, a small chuckle escaping him.

Stiles gulped audibly. "Uh, hey dad, could you excuse me for a second?"

The Sheriff just nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, kid."

Stiles hadn't taken his eye off Derek, who had suddenly found the gym floor very interesting. It wasn't until Stiles' shoes entered his sight that Derek looked up. They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say, until an enthusiastic shriek from the other side of the gymnasium had them both wincing, Derek more painfully so.

Then he sighed. "So, congra-"

"If you're here to cuss me out about the other night, can you not do it this close to my dad? I mean, just because he knows about werewolves doesn't mean he isn't still the Sheriff. I can't handle Sheriff-Dad tonight."

"Stiles, I'm not-"

"Plus Scott is here, and if he thinks I'm in danger, he'll feel compelled to protect me, Alpha be damned."

Derek's brows furrowed for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "That's not going to be a problem."

"And furthermore-" Stiles clearly wasn't even listening to Derek, he was scanning the crowd as he spoke. "Mr. Argent is here. You ripping out my throat- with your teeth- would DEFINITELY invalidate the peace treaty you guys have going. He'd love an excuse to-"

"For the love of all that is holy, Stiles, stop talking!" Derek rubbed his eyes, hands on his hip like the sassy Alpha he was. Stiles gaped at him, his mouth still forming words even though sounds were no longer coming out. Derek sighed again. "Good. Now, relax. I came to congratulate you, to support you, the rest of my pack too. I'm not going to bitch you out."

Stiles was visibly confused. "Oh. Well. Um. Thanks?"

"You're welcome. I mean it though. The last few years, this has been rough, so I'm proud of you. All of you." He added the last part so quickly, it made Stiles eyes go wide. "Look, if you really want, we can talk about the ki- the other thing later."

Stiles scoffed. "No thanks. If you have no intentions of killing me, I'd rather not hash that out and relive that humiliation. Honestly, I don't know what got into me, but I'm real sorry about it. Won't happen again, dude." He squinted up at the raised basketball hoops, safely stowed in the rafters away from the big 'BEACON HILLS' banners. He wished he was in the rafters himself, anywhere but rambling in embarrassment at Derek fucking Hale.

When he spoke again, Derek's tone was unrecognizable. "Humiliation? You're sorry? No. Fuck this." With a small growl, he stepped forward.

The next thing Stiles knew, he was being jerked forward by his graduation robe, warm soft lips pressed against his- Derek's lips. Derek's grip loosened slightly as his mouth opened, the tip of his tongue lightly tracing the crease of Stiles' mouth. Before he could react, Derek pulled away; hands now flat against Stiles' chest. "You are so oblivious sometimes." Derek murmured. Stiles could feel Derek's breath on his neck.

He was also aware that they had an audience- an audience who clapped and hollered and cat-called and whistled as loudly and obnoxiously supportive as they could.

Even Sheriff Stilinski.

* * *

The first time they went out on a date, Stiles wore his own pale blue button up. His dad came in to help him with his tie, because it's what his mom would've done for Stiles' first real date. Stiles took the satin tie his dad offered him, swatting the helping hand away twice.

"Geez, dad, I know how to tie my own tie." He moved to push the helping hands away a third time, but he stopped when he saw the look on his dad's face.

"Your mom bought me this tie." He said softly, crossing the ends of the tie. There was a smile playing at his lips, the memory of his wife evident in his eyes. "She got it for the first father's day after you were born. It was always her favorite tie."

Stiles looks down at the unfamiliar black satin. "Why haven't you worn it, then?"

"I never wanted to lose those memories."

"Dad, I can't wear this. It means too much; it's-"

"It's what she would have wanted." Sheriff Stilinski wraps his hand around his son's neck, tugging on the completed Half Windsor knot with the other hand. "She'd want the best for you. She would be so happy right now."

Stiles grinned. "She always did love seeing me dressed up, ties included." Stiles hugged his dad then grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"I meant Derek." Stiles stopped, turned his head to look at his dad. The Sheriff laughs. "Your mom, she'd be happy for you. So go get him, tiger."

When Stiles pulled up to the Hale house, no longer a scorched skeleton, Allison was sitting on the porch cleaning a pair of boots. Stiles climbed out of the Jeep and bounded up the two stairs to kiss Allison's temple.

"Hey there, Stilinski, you clean up well. Tonight's a big night, huh?" She beamed up at the boy she'd grown so close to. When you date Scott, you get Stiles as well. Now he was one of her best friends. His cheeks flushed and his mouth made a few shapes before he just nodded with a chuckle. Before she could say anything else, Lydia's giggle drifted out from the front door as she opened it. Erica and Lydia skipped out of the house in front of a freshly shaven Derek. He was glowering at them, clearly regretting his decision to have girls in the pack. Stiles couldn't focus on anything other than the tight black dress shirt under Derek's leather jacket. It made Stiles' mouth water.

"Stiles, you look nice! Doesn't he look nice, Derek? See? Aren't you glad you shaved now?" Lydia clapped in excitement.

"It almost makes you look human." Erica added with a chuckle, earning them a low growl from their Alpha.

"Shut up." He glanced over at Stiles desperately. "Are you ready to get the fuck out of here?"

Stiles cleared his throat, feeling the blush creeping up his face as Derek raked his eyes over Stiles. "Oh, uh yeah man, that's cool." He leaned forward in a bold move and grabbed Derek's hand to pull him off the porch. "Bye girls!"

They climbed into the Camaro and Derek drove off hastily. Stiles watched Derek visibly relax more with every mile they put behind them. Finally, just before they reached the downtown area, Derek pulled over and threw the car in park. Stiles looked around at the buildings lining the street. "Where are w-"

Derek cut him off with a searing kiss, one that made Stiles' head spin and his heart ache. Stiles whimpered when Derek's bottom teeth scraped against his lips. Derek's mouth curved against his. Stiles reciprocated the smile and was rewarded when Derek pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently. Derek pulled away, breaking the kiss, and Stiles kept his eyes closed while he ran his tongue across his still-tingling lips. Derek groaned.

With a smile, Stiles opened his eyes to look over at Derek. "Well, hellooooo."

"Hi." Derek replied softly, a smile tugging at his mouth. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Then by all means, keep going." He leaned forward to press his lips into Derek's gently. "Why did you wait so long?"

"I wanted to stay out of the pack's sensory range. Lydia and Erica have been driving me nuts all day. They made me shave." Derek huffed, clearly upset over the loss of some facial hair. Stiles laughed. Without the stubble, Derek looked younger and much less menacing. The pouty lower lip bordered on adorable.

"Well I like it. Not love it!" Stiles added quickly when Derek's eyes snapped up. "I like the scruff too. But this is a softer side of you that we never get to see. It's nice." Derek looked at Stiles intensely for a few moments then shook his head.

They still had a dinner reservation to make.

* * *

At the small Italian bistro, Stiles told Derek stories from his youth, about growing up with Scott as a best friend and younger Jackson and Lydia and Erica and Isaac. He laughed through Stiles' story about jumping off the roof and denting the roof of the Sheriff's old patrol car. Derek told him stories as well, ones about being a young werewolf and the trouble he'd get into. They laughed and smiled and sat really close, trading forkfuls of food from their plates. The waitress brought out a cannoli they didn't order, thanking them for making her believe in love again. Both were shocked into silence, but when the girl's smile faltered for a moment, Stiles just stood up and hugged her like the caring person he was.

Derek brought Stiles home, where he knew their pack would be waiting in the front living room they all rebuilt together last year. Stiles lovingly referred to it as the Den- at any given time, there was at least one pack member sprawled out on the floor.

Stiles leaned against the Camaro and beckoned Derek to join him, not quite ready to face the eager smiles of the pack just yet. Derek placed a hand on the roof on both sides of Stiles, caging him in. "I had a great time tonight." Stiles breathed out, heart skipping as Derek leaned a little closer.

"Me too."

"Thanks for dinner. It was incredible. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh that much."

Derek laughed now. "That's because I haven't, Stiles. You've reminded me how good it feels though." His eyes darkened with the thought, as if he was thinking of other good feeling things Stiles could remind him of. Stiles inhaled a little too sharply as Derek leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft sweet kiss.

Stiles reveled in it, the feeling of Derek pressed up against him, the way he pulled Stiles in with a hand splayed across his side. He wound his arms up and around Derek's neck, fingers slowly tangling in the soft hair that brushed the collar of Derek's shirt. With a sound of pleasure, he deepened the kiss, letting Derek's tongue slip past his teeth.

It was Derek who broke the kiss a minute later. Stiles let his head roll back and hit the car. Derek ran a finger down the exposed column of Stiles' neck. "I can't settle for less than all of you." He spoke softly, nervously. Stiles picked his head up to look at Derek.

"What?"

"If we do this, if we're going to be together, I want all of you." He traced his finger over Stiles' swollen lips. "I'm jealous and possessive and grouchy and generally miserable company. I know I'm not ideal boyfriend material, but when I'm around you, I'm happy. I want to be a better person."

Stiles was still processing Derek's words. "Boyfriend? You're asking me to be your boyfriend?" He was certain he stopped breathing when Derek smiled in response.

"God, you're incredibly dense. Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend." Derek dipped down to kiss the base of Stiles' throat and felt his pulse jump below the skin. Stiles' heart pounded when he said yes, when Derek kissed him hard, when the pack spilled out of the front door in excitement, all the way until he climbed into his own bed an hour later.

Derek Hale was his.

* * *

It was a hot night in July when Lydia came over with a very late acceptance letter to Stanford and tears in her eyes. Unsurprisingly, Stiles jumped up to run to her side; surprisingly, so did Derek.

It was the first pack crisis they tackled as a couple, as a pair- as the heads of the pack. Once Lydia calmed down enough to explain why she was so upset- how could they do this to her, she already decided to go to college with everyone else; she gave up on Stanford months ago- Stiles and Derek worked in unison to think, consider, then suggest a solution. If Lydia chose to go, it would only be a 4 hour drive from Beacon Hills, and 2.5 hours from the state college that Jackson, Allison, and Boyd would be attending. Erica and Isaac didn't want to be too far from Derek, seeing as he was the only family either of them had anymore. Scott couldn't afford to leave his mom just yet, and Stiles didn't see the need to leave right away either. The four freshmen staying in Beacon Hills would be at the community college for the first couple years. Stiles and Isaac had coerced Derek into enrolling in school again with them, since he didn't have very many classes left for his Bachelor's anyway.

Lydia seemed relieved and soon embraced the last minute decision to go to her dream school. She kissed Stiles square on the mouth to thank him, earning a laugh from Derek who just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed playfully.

* * *

A short time after Lydia's crisis, Stiles was driving Scott home after spending the day training in the woods with the pack. When the Jeep rolled to a stop behind Sheriff Stilinski's patrol car in front of the McCall house, Scott was already out of the door, running toward the house in panic. However, by the time Stiles caught up to him in the doorway, Scott had stopped dead in his tracks, and both boys were stunned to see their parents embraced in what must have been one hell of a kiss before they were interrupted.

No one said a word as the parents both turned red and Stiles ushered Scott upstairs with a proud grin on his face.

Of course, that changed when Melissa McCall suggested a joint family dinner, Allison and Derek included.

Stiles and Derek's first family dinner as a couple went surprisingly well. Allison's presence calmed Scott, making him lighten up and finally approve of his mom's relationship, happy for her happiness. Meanwhile, Sheriff Stilinski took the opportunity to half-heartedly threaten Derek should he ever hurt Stiles. Of course, no one could take him seriously when Melissa's presence made his eyes shine so brightly. By desert, the Sheriff had turned the threats onto his own son.

* * *

It was mid-August when they had sex for the first time. Stiles' lack of experience had Derek moving slow and gentle, taking his time with every action, placing tender kisses across his boyfriend's heated skin. When Stiles came the first time, hands fisted in the sheets at his sides, Derek swallowed his scream with a kiss and kept going, introducing Stiles to a whole new world of sensory experiences.

Afterward, when they lay spent in a tangle of limbs on the damp cotton sheets of Derek's oversized bed, Stiles traced the swirls of Derek's tattoo by memory while Derek lazily kissed Stiles' ribs.

"It's been 2 months." Stiles squirmed when Derek lifted his head, the stubble of Derek's jaw tickling his overstimulated skin.

"What's been 2 months?" Derek nipped playfully at the skin closest to him.

"Since our first date; today's 2 months."

Derek propped up on an elbow so he could look directly at Stiles' face. "I remember."

"You do?" Stiles cocked his head and blinked. Derek poked him in the ribs lightly.

"Of course. Not all guys are terrible with remembering significant dates. I remember all of them." Derek watched as Stiles' hand reached over to intertwine with his own free one.

"Awww, you're such a big softie."

"Watch it." Derek let out a low growl when Stiles laughed loudly. "I'm still the Alpha of this pack, and they need to respect me. They won't do that if I show weakness."

Stiles sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Derek- softness doesn't equal weakness. In fact, if I may be so blunt-"

"You usually are."

"-I think they'd respect you a hell of a lot more if they see the gentler, sensitive side of you."

Derek didn't know how to react.

* * *

Less than a week later, Scott, Allison, Erica, and Isaac were in the Den with Derek and Stiles, saying their goodbyes to Lydia. Lydia clung to Allison, both girls crying softly while everyone else piled in for a giant bear-hug around them. Jackson and Boyd came through the front door, having just finished packing up the few belongings they'd had at Derek's. All other packing had been done, as well as the tearful goodbyes to their parents. The three of them were ready for the caravan to Stanford to get Lydia settled into her private dorm. The boys would help her move in that night then head to their own school tomorrow. Allison would meet them there the following day, her dad and Scott driving up with her.

Lydia pulled herself from Allison and everyone made their way outside. Boyd would be driving the U-HAUL semi-trailer with all of their stuff. Jackson would lead the caravan in his Porsche and Lydia would be between the boys in her BMW.

Lydia's composure lasted through most of the hugs and kisses from the pack. She almost lost it when Stiles picked her up and left a big sloppy kiss on her cheek, but she was still composed. Then to everyone's surprise, Derek grabbed her and hugged her tight. Not his 'proud Alpha' hug or the 'you'll be okay, we're here for you' hugs that the pack was used to. No, this was a bone-crunching 'I really give a damn about you' hug that only got tighter when Lydia fell apart in his arms, pressing her face into Derek's chest and squeezing him closer when he kissed her forehead. The rest of the pack was surprised at Derek's outward display of emotion- except Stiles, who just smiled widely when Derek looked over Lydia's head at him.

Derek gave Jackson and Boyd big emotional hugs too, leaving big dopey grins on their faces. Their Alpha, new and improved, was going to miss them and worried about them, not just because they were his betas, but because he actually gave a damn about them. It made leaving that much harder.

* * *

At Scott's suggestion, Derek started working at the hospital part time, doing whatever the staff needed him to do between the classes Stiles hounded him about. Somehow, by Labor Day weekend Derek had made enough extra money after the bills were paid to buy a secondhand Excursion for the pack to travel in. When he pulled up in front of the Stilinski house, Stiles and his dad were hunched over the engine bay of the ancient Jeep. He beeped at them to get their attention and rolled down the windows when they made their way over.

"What the hell is this?" Stiles motioned at the rumbling diesel machine Derek still sat in.

"It's for the pack!" Derek yelled over the engine. He got an eye-roll in response, so he shut of the engine and got out of the car. He walked around to Stiles and the Sheriff, placing his hand on the Sheriff's shoulder and the other around Stiles' waist.

"Derek, this is ridiculous. You guys don't technically need a diesel limousine." He stuck his head in the open window, noting that for an SUV at least 10 years old, it was in excellent condition.

"I got it for the numerous road trips we'll all be taking to Stanford and back, and everything in between. I did some research- diesel is generally cheaper, a little better on MPG, and we're really going to need the space with just the five of us here in Beacon Hills."

Stiles sighed, tilting his head back and forth as he considered Derek's words. "Damn, okay. That- yeah that makes sense." He turned to kiss Derek's cheek, but caught Derek's lips instead. "When's our first trip?"

"Tomorrow, if that's okay?" Derek looked over at the Sheriff, who had become somewhat of a guiding light in the last couple years.

It was right after Jackson's kanima change when the Sheriff and Ms. McCall had demanded answers that the pack sat down with the Argents to form the peace treaty they all still operated under- they didn't kill anyone and stayed in control themselves and any omegas who'd wander into the area in exchange for their lives and protection from other hunters. Derek had realized how similar Sheriff Stilinski was to his own father, and they grew close after that. In fact, the Sheriff had been the one to confront Derek about what the hell he planned to do about Stiles after that first kiss.

"You boys be nice to Erica in the car." The Sheriff nudged Derek into Stiles with a laugh then walked back toward the house.

"Alright, call up Isaac and Erica, I'll tell Scott. We're stopping to get the others, right?"

Derek simply smiled at Stiles. "Why do you think I got an 8-seater SUV?"

* * *

Just before everyone came home for Thanksgiving, the landscaping at the Hale house had been finished. It was official: Derek's house was fully restored. It was the only thing he used his inheritance money for. He felt it was only right to use Hale family money on the old Hale house. He supported himself on his work wages. He spent a lot of time at the hospital and realized he had a knack for helping people. Derek was slowly becoming better about patience and manners. Stiles was to thank for that. When Melissa McCall, his supervisor, suggested Derek consider taking paramedic classes, Derek had a small panic attack. Luckily Stiles was there within 7 minutes to calm him down. When Derek actually thought about it after, being a paramedic might not actually be a bad idea. He stopped having nightmares of the fire a few months into the rebuild of the house, and nights with Stiles were completely nightmare-free.

By the time the whole pack wandered over, Derek had done his research and hyperventilated about a potential three months of firefighting academy. So when Derek opened up about his fears and insecurities to the whole pack, not just Stiles, a few surprised looks came back to him but mostly they supported him. As a pack, they discussed it for the next 3 hours. Derek was comforted by their words. Stiles was relieved that they all seemed to be in agreement in supporting Derek's decision to pursue this career option. The pack was just happy to have so much input in the Alpha's decision on something not werewolf related.

* * *

Holiday break was a much needed relief for the new college freshmen.

Stiles was stretched out on the old sofa when his dad and Melissa McCall walked in with groceries. He waved and enjoyed the happy feeling he got in his chest whenever he saw the two of them together. Melissa came over to kiss his forehead before disappearing into the kitchen behind the Sheriff.

It had become a tradition [since they were no ordinary couple] that twice a week Melissa and the Sheriff made dinner, and Scott and Stiles were required to attend. Scott and Stiles were allowed to bring Allison and Derek and whoever else they wanted- the pack was always welcome in both the McCall and Stilinski homes. Since Allison had just gotten back into town, tonight she would be over for dinner, as well as Derek and Isaac.

The Sheriff made a pot roast with tons of carrots and potatoes while Melissa assembled a salad and whipped up homemade mint chocolate ice cream. The entire dinner was loud, full of laughter and non-threatening growls, followed by more laughter.

"So then, I get a call from Stiles who had NO IDEA Scott and Derek were bullshitting him, so he was panicking. 'Holy shit, Allison, are you okay?!' Poor Stiles, they're so mean to you." Allison choked out as Stiles glared daggers at her but still laughed with everyone once she finished her story.

"Hate you guys." Stiles teased, bumping his shoulder into Derek's.

It was quiet as they cleared the table while Melissa and Isaac got bowls and spoons and the ice cream. Once she sat back down, Melissa looked over at Sheriff Stilinski and cleared her throat.

"Okay, Scott, Stiles, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Together?" Scott asked.

"Uh oh." Stiles muttered, not sure what they did wrong.

"Well, um, Melissa and I are going to move in together- if that doesn't bother you boys."

The table was silent for a second before Scott broke the silence. "Which house?"

The Sheriff looked back at Melissa, handing her the conversation. "We haven't decided yet, so we were going to ask you. We don't want you to think we aren't taking you boys into consideration. Technically our house is bigger but we don't want to force either of you to move. We want you boys to be a part of the decision."

"Well, I guess whatever you decide is okay with me. I just want you to be happy. We spend most of our time at Derek's house anyway, we practically live there." Scott leaned over to grab his mom's hand and squeeze it.

"Yes, but we don't want to impose on Derek."

"Impose? No, never. I have that big empty house all to myself." Derek interjected. "Actually, when we started the rebuild, we redesigned some things so I'd have a room for every member of the pack. Just in case, you know. Erica and Isaac already live with me. Pack is always welcome."

"Wait, you have rooms for all of us?" Stiles turned to look directly at Derek, who nodded. "Man, I should set up some stuff in one. If I had my desk, I could use it to study."

"Why don't you just move in?" Scott suggested, glancing over at his mom. "I mean, we both could. That way, we wouldn't have to worry about what my mom and your dad decide. You guys are cool with that?" He asked the parents at the table.

"If it's alright with Derek." Derek nodded again, and the Sheriff considered it. "Okay, new proposal. You boys can stay with us or you can move in with Derek…in your OWN room, Stiles."

Everyone laughed when Stiles scoffed. "Dad, come on. I'd need the space for all my stuff." The Sheriff chuckled in relief, so Stiles continued. "Except my bed; I don't need that."

He just laughed along with the table when his dad pantomimed choking him.

* * *

Everyone decided they would spend Christmas at the Hale house. Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa came over early Christmas morning with their gifts to add them to the large pile under and around the tree. Isaac and Boyd were there, sneaking the last of 'Santa's Cookies' into their mouths cheerfully. Stiles came down the stairs with Erica on his back, both laughing in excitement for their favorite holiday. Allison and her dad showed up too, Chris Argent looking as sour as ever.

When all the presents had been opened, Scott and Allison volunteered to start breakfast as long as Stiles helped. No one said anything when Derek joined them.

"So Stiles," Allison asked, pulling open the pantry to grab flour for pancake batter, "have you given any thought to moving in with Derek?"

Stiles pulled 2 packages of bacon from the freezer, handed them to Derek, and then grabbed 3 dozen eggs. "Yeah, I think I will. I mean, my dad and Melissa deserve a chance to be a normal couple without 2 college kids running around- well, as normal as possible in an extended werewolf family."

"You aren't a werewolf." Scott pointed out. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, man."

"He is dating one though." Allison added as she measured out cinnamon, dumping it into the mixing bowl with a smile at Derek.

Derek was at the stove, laying out strips of bacon on a baking sheet. Stiles leaned over and placed a kiss on Derek's cheek. "That's right, I am. What about you, Scott? Are you going to move in with us?" Stiles asked. Scott turned, whisking eggs in a large steel prep bowl.

"Yeah, I mean, if it's okay."

"Come on, you practically live here already." Derek brushed off the question, taking the pancake batter from Allison to ladle it onto the griddle. "Like I said, we're pack. You're always welcome."

"We're family." Allison said as she threw her arms around Derek and Stiles with a smile.

* * *

Scott and Stiles moved into Derek's house 3 days later. They loaded up Boyd's newly-acquired pickup truck and Derek's Excursion with Scott's stuff with Jackson, Boyd and Derek's help. By 4pm they had everything into Scott's new room, one of the Jack-and-Jill rooms that shared a bathroom. Stiles was already half moved into the other; he'd spent the previous few days moving Jeepful by Jeepful. So once Scott's furniture was out of the pickup bed, Boyd, Stiles, and Derek left Scott to unpack while Jackson snoozed on his bed.

The boys headed over to the Stilinski house to get the last of Stiles' things. Stiles packed up his computer and posters while Derek and Boyd barely broke a sweat moving the furniture out. It only took them 30 minutes to clear out Stiles' room completely.

Derek and Stiles shared one last passionate kiss in the empty room before heading out, hand in hand, to their home together.

* * *

The pack spent New Year's in their backyard, shooting off illegal fireworks in the vast clearing behind the house. Erica and Boyd laid against a tree, wrapped in each other. Stiles and Isaac threw a football back and forth while Lydia lit sparklers for everyone. Jackson and Derek huddled over in the corner, planning out the order in which to set off their collection of fireworks, and Scott and Allison set up snacks on the picnic table in the center of the clearing. There was music drifting over from the radio on the back porch, and someone had hung up strands of Christmas lights around the perimeter.

By the time they counted down to midnight, they were all sprawled together on several quilts on the ground. Derek had Stiles in the crook of his arm, legs tangled and Stiles' arm thrown across Derek's chest. He turned his head to look at Stiles, to capture his lips in a tender midnight kiss that lasted through the cheers and 'happy new year's' around them.

"Dudes. Get a room." Scott interrupted, tossing a noisemaker at them. Stiles just flipped him off.

"Derek," Jackson whined, "can we set them off now?"

Derek laughed, vibrating Stiles' head on his chest. "Yes, Jackson." He moved out from under Stiles and got up to join Jackson by the fireworks. They lit the first fuse and watched in awe as the firework shot up between the trees and exploded radiantly in the sky. Derek handed the lighter to Jackson, trusting him not to screw anything up as Derek walked back over to the blankets. He plopped down, curling up around Stiles protectively, affectionately to watch the rest of the show.

"This is perfect." Stiles said with a sigh, nuzzling his cheek into the arm Derek had propped his head on. Derek leaned in, kissing Stiles' neck softly and watched as the boy's face was illuminated by the bright bursts of the fireworks. "I have everything I could ever want, right here."

Derek just bit his skin lightly in agreement.

* * *

Derek had never believed in Valentine's Day, but the Tuesday before the romantic holiday, he recruited Lydia's help via Skype picking out a gift for Stiles.

"I don't know why you don't just ask him what he wants. I mean, that's so much simpler." Lydia snorted into the webcam, rolling her eyes when Derek just huffed at her. She laughed- it was impossible not to when her Alpha looked like a petulant child.

"Lydia, please-" The strain in Derek's voice only made her laugh harder. "Come on, Valentine's Day is on Friday and I have no fucking clue what to do."

"Derek, think about it. It's Stiles. What does Stiles like?"

Derek thought it over for a second. "His Jeep. World of Warcraft. Campy suspense novels. Sarcasm. Thinking he's right."

"You, Derek." Lydia interrupted. "God, you're both so incredibly dense. You're perfect for each other."

Derek was still not sure what she was talking about. "What?"

"Derek, do something thoughtful, just the 2 of you. Stiles doesn't care about material things. He's a sentimental guy. Shit, he'd love nothing more than a sweet picnic somewhere romantic. Honestly, must I always be the brains of the pack?" Lydia ended the video chat before Derek could even blink.

Three days later, Derek was waiting for Stiles on the porch swing when Stiles came home from class. Stiles looked pleasantly surprised to see him as he loped up the porch stairs. "Hey, you're home from work early!" He leaned down to kiss Derek who promptly pulled him down into his lap with a low growl. Stiles giggled in pleasure.

"I missed you." Derek said softly, his eyes torn between Stiles' eyes and the way his tongue touched his lips.

Stiles laughed. "But you saw me this morning. I kissed you goodbye and everything." He wiggled in Derek's lap, which earned him a few tickles to the ribs.

"I know. I still missed you though." He placed soft kiss to the apple of Stiles' cheek. "Come on, I have something for you."

Derek stood up, hands around Stiles as he regained his feet. Derek tugged his hand, pulling him down the porch stairs and around the side of the house. There was a large picnic basket waiting on a tree stump, and Derek picked it up as they walked past. Stiles said nothing, too curious to ruin the surprise as Derek led him into the trees. They walked for a few minutes in silence, hand in hand while they overstepped roots and avoided holes in the forest floor. Soon Stiles heard a small trickling sound, and when he looked past Derek, there was a small brook up ahead. Stiles couldn't help the gasp as he stopped dead in his tracks, hand falling from Derek's in surprise.

"Stiles?"

In front of them, the brook opened up into a small shallow pool, not quite big enough to be a lake, but still bigger than any swimming pool Stiles had been in. There was a mossy bank where Derek had already laid out their favorite quilt and several pillows from the back porch couches. Mason jars with lit tea candles were placed around the quilt, some even banded with twine and hanging from nearby branches. With the sun on its way down, it was easily the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen.

"You did this?" Stiles breathed out on a whisper. Derek leaned to grab his hand again with a smile. "But how- why?"

Derek just looked at him, eyebrows knitting together like that was the silliest thing Stiles had ever said.

"Because I love you."

Stiles felt his heart pound all the way into his throat. He swallowed dryly. "You do?"

Derek smiled, tugged him the last few feet to the quilt, and then set the picnic basket down. "Stiles, you make me a better person. Since we've been together, my life feels complete again. I feel alive. I'm happy. Only you could do that for me." He ran a hand down Stiles' cheek, underneath his right eye to collect the small tear that formed before words could.

"Derek, I-" Stiles paused, looking down at their joined hands, squeezing tighter. "Shit, I love you. I do, and I can't for the life of me understand why you picked me, but God, I'm so fucking glad you did."

He leaned forward, pulling his hands back to wrap Derek's arms around him as he melted into the kiss. There was gentleness to it that made Stiles' heart ache, made his legs weak, and made his soul complete.

Later, after a round or 12 of celebratory sex, they lay on the quilt naked, the Mason jar candles glowing around them in the dark. Derek lay on his side, head rested on Stiles' abdomen as he lavished his boyfriend's left hand in small soft kisses.

"I have champagne in the basket."

Stiles lifts his head slightly to look down at Derek. "Champagne?"

"You deserve nothing but the best." Derek said simply, mouth still pressed against Stiles' knuckles.

"Baby, you are the best, no outside stimulus necessary." He was rewarded with a nip on his knuckle, so he giggled.

"I have food too. A cheese course, the tomato and onion salad Erica loves to make you, several types of fruit, an antipasto of sorts, and Nutella-filled strawberries." Derek sat up as Stiles groaned in pleasure, reaching for the basket.

"You made me Nutella-filled strawberries? And there's champagne?" When Derek nodded with a wide grin, Stiles threw his arm over his eyes. "Oh my God, you're trying to kill me. You're trying to kill me with happiness, aren't you?"

Derek laughed, reaching into the basket for the champagne glasses. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Stiles couldn't remember ever being so happy in his whole life.

* * *

Tragedy struck in May and shook the whole pack. Sheriff Stilinski took a bullet in the chest during a traffic stop. The escaped felon who shot him was still on the run when Stiles rushed to the hospital in a panic, Derek by his side. They waited anxiously in the lobby, Stiles pacing furiously with bloodshot eyes that searched the hall for the surgeon every couple of minutes. Melissa abandoned her post at the nurses' station to sit nervously with them. When Scott and Allison showed up, followed soon by the rest of the pack, Derek shoved Isaac at Stiles with a growl to watch him before he stormed out of the hospital, Boyd at his feet.

Stiles was so stressed out staring down the hall, he didn't notice them leave. Nor did he pay any attention when they returned an hour later, still coming down from the thrill of the chase.

"We got him, Stiles." Derek growled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders, crowding his head down to calm him as he finally broke. Derek shushed and cooed around the tears. "We got him."

The surgeon came out a few hours later, sighing heavily but still smiling. "Well, Mr. Stilinski, nurse McCall, he's stable but the bullet hit his spinal cord. I'm afraid there is some nerve damage. We don't know if it's permanent yet, but you should brace yourselves for that possibility."

Stiles heard Melissa's sigh of relief and her head fell on his shoulder. "Thank you doctor. When can we see him?"

"The anesthesia should wear off completely within the next half-hour. You can see him then."

Stiles didn't give a flying fuck if his dad was paralyzed or not, he was just glad he survived. When they were allowed into the room, Sheriff smiled a broken smile as his son and Melissa ran to his side, glad to see he was ok.

It was hard on Stiles after that. He moved in to Scott's old room in the house his dad shared with Melissa, wanting to be closer should his dad need anything. Derek understood why he did it, but when Stiles stayed, Derek started to worry. He turned inward, feeling guilty that he was being selfish, wishing Stiles would just come back. He lashed out at the pack, pushing them away like Stiles pushed him away.

It wasn't like Stiles meant to do it. He just got so caught up in his dad's well-being, taking care of his dad; driving him to therapy- he didn't even realize he missed their anniversary. It took him 3 days to remember, and when he lamely tried to call Derek to apologize, he was surprised to get the voicemail instead. A week went by, Stiles feeling guiltier by the second, avoiding pack phone calls and missing summer classes. It wasn't until Allison showed up with her father that Stiles decided he couldn't avoid it anymore. He had to fix this.

"Allison. Mr. Argent." Stiles stepped back to let them in the house. His dad was asleep in his wheelchair in front of the TV, so he ushered them into the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Allison told me how bad things have gotten with the pack." Mr. Argent said, eyeing Stiles pitifully.

"Stiles, you need to do something. I know you're taking care of your dad, but there are other people who can help. You need to look out for yourself too." Allison said softly, reaching out to grab his hand.

"I just can't lose him, Allison." Stiles sounded exhausted, his shoulders slumping forward as he spoke.

"He's fine, Stiles. He's doing great. Scott's mom told me he's even making progress in physical therapy. The doctor himself is shocked by how well your dad is doing."

"I know." Stiles said in a small voice. He looked up at Allison, eyes searching for answers. "But I meant Derek. I can't lose Derek."

"This isn't exactly the way to go about things, then, Stiles!" Allison threw her arms up in exasperation as her dad leaned over to Stiles.

"Look, kid, I don't have as much going on as I used to. Why don't I help you and Melissa? You need to pull yourself together. How do you expect to help your dad and be his support if you can't even take care of yourself?" Mr. Argent patted his shoulder delicately. Before Stiles could reply, Allison was laying into him again.

"You've got the whole fucking pack out of sorts. Scott is worried sick! He told us you stopped going to class and now you're failing. The boys don't know how to handle bitchy Lydia or Erica, and Derek might as well be the same asshole he was when we met him! We need you, Stiles. We need you just as much as your father does, if not more. You're the glue that holds our pack together. Without you, we can't function."

Stiles squeaked out a protest, but couldn't keep it going. When the first tear fell, Allison wrapped her arms around him. "God, I was so wrapped up in the fear that I'd lose my dad that I didn't even see how I was losing my pack."

"You've been gone for a month, Stiles. Come back to us."

It took everything he had to gather himself and drive over to the pack house. Jackson was in the front yard practicing lacrosse shots when he pulled up. Jackson froze, staring at Stiles in shock. Stiles tried to wave and smile, but it didn't feel natural, so he dropped it. When he walked into the house, he saw Lydia and Isaac sitting in the Den. Lydia jumped up to hug him, and Isaac just smiled nervously.

"Stiles! Oh God, are you coming back? Please say you are, we all miss you so much." Lydia tugged his arms desperately.

"I need to talk to Derek first."

Isaac spoke up before Lydia. "He, uh, isn't here. He doesn't really spend much time here anymore."

"Well where is he?"

"He's out in the woods, by a creek we're never allowed to visit." Lydia said quietly.

Stiles knew exactly where she meant.

When he got close, Stiles saw Derek squatting by the brook rinsing his hands. His back stiffened when the wind shifted, carrying Stiles' scent to him. He didn't say anything, but the brusque way he moved let Stiles know he was aware of Stiles' presence.

"Hey." It was meek and low but Derek still heard it. He froze, not wanting to turn toward Stiles.

"Stiles." Derek practically growled it and Stiles winced. Then he sighed.

"Damn it, look, I'm sorry. I've been an ass. I know I shoul-"

"You're right." Derek stood, slowly turning to face Stiles. "You have been an ass."

"I know. Look, I know I don't deserve forgiveness, really, but I needed you to know that I was stupid. I just panicked. I couldn't think straight, I just pictured life without my dad and I fucking panicked."

Derek's eyes flared, red edging into his pupils. "You think I don't fucking know what that feels like?"

"Shit, that's not what I mea-"

"Damn it Stiles! You can't just run away and shut down when you get emotionally overwhelmed. That's what I'm here for. That's what the pack is for! You completely shut us out and negated any significance we could have had in your life." Derek roared out, the clearing causing a slight echo. Stiles didn't miss the 'could have' and resigned himself to the fact that he fucked it up for good.

"You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll just go."

Derek growled and stalked over to him before Stiles had the chance to leave. "No fucking way in hell. You listen to me. You walk out now, you can never come back."

Stiles felt his heart sink at the words, looked down to kick at a twig. "I understand."

"No you don't, you fucking idiot." Derek shook him, forcing Stiles to look up in surprise. "I love you. This pack loves you. We need you Stiles. You can't ever do that shit again." When Derek's voice broke, Stiles searched his face for a full minute, gauging Derek's reactions. Derek sighed, his breath hitched, and Stiles threw himself forward. Derek caught him, burrowing his face into Stiles' neck as tears stung his eyes.

"Oh God, Derek, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, I can't- I love you so Goddamn much, I can't believe how stupid I've been." Stiles gushed, squeezing Derek tightly, who squeezed him back. Hot tears seeped through his shirt and he felt Derek's body spasm. "Hey, shhh, it's ok, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you ever again, I promise."

When Derek pulled back, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked so weak and it undid Stiles completely. "I can't lose you. I've lost everyone before, I can't…" He choked back a sob, and Stiles leaned in, cooing, rubbing Derek's face.

"Baby I'm yours forever. You'll never lose me." His lips dipped to Derek's, soft, tentative, and regretful. How long had it been since he'd felt this? Since he was in Derek's arms? Too long for comfort, clearly. Now that he was here with Derek, it was devastatingly obvious that this is what he'd been missing, what had him on edge while he cared for his father. He could never let that happen again.

Stiles moved back in the following day, and even though they all had issues, the pack started to relax again. It took about a week for Derek and Stiles to regulate- the first couple nights Stiles actually slept in his own room. The third night, Derek climbed into bed with him around midnight, and the fourth night Stiles laid down in Derek's room while Derek showered. Stiles went back to school, made up his missed work, and managed to finish the summer semester with passing grades.

* * *

Sometime in the fall, Boyd and Erica made their relationship official. Soon, Isaac brought a girl from school over. Then, right before Thanksgiving, Sheriff Stilinski took his first steps out of the wheelchair. By February, he had his job back. That summer, he proposed to Melissa McCall, and they were married in October with all their friends and family around.

Derek graduated with his bachelor's that December. Stiles was the only one who had chosen to stay in Beacon Hills that semester- Scott had moved in with Allison, Erica with Boyd, and Isaac went up to room with Jackson. Half of them were already 21 for Derek's graduation party, so a huge celebration involving plenty of alcohol happened right before Christmas, once everyone was back for winter break.

Scott proposed to Allison that year, in front of everyone Christmas morning. It had become a tradition that everyone, pack and extended family, celebrated major holidays at the Hale/Pack house. So when Scott dropped down to one knee with a rose gold ring, everyone cheered and Lydia ran to get the champagne.

The next few years flew by. Derek went to firefighting academy, then paramedic training to become an EMT. Scott and Allison got married, then a couple months later, Erica popped out the first Hale Pack pup- a boy they named Harrison. Isaac settled down with an omega he met on vacation with Jackson. Lydia was the first to graduate and get offered a job in LA. They all graduated within the next year. Stiles opted to continue his studies, becoming a graduate research assistant his first semester of grad school.

The pack trickled out a little. Beacon Hills was forever their home, but Scott and Allison bought a house 30 minutes from Derek's; Lydia was 4 hours away in LA, Jackson lived close to Lydia; Boyd, Erica, and Harrison lived in the old Stilinski house; and Isaac lived an hour north. They saw each other often, especially when Erica and Allison found themselves pregnant at the same time. When the babies were born- both girls- Stiles was thrilled to be godfather to both.

By the time Stiles graduated with his Masters, the school offered him a permanent position doing research and teaching a few classes. He used his first real paycheck to take Derek to Florida, to relax and have fun and see him shirtless on the beach soaking up the sweltering sun.

* * *

Derek came home one day and looked so emotionally wrecked. Stiles had his lesson plans sprawled out on the kitchen island when he looked up and saw Derek.

"Hey, Derek, are you okay?" He rushed over, wrapping his arms around Derek and guiding him to a chair. "Rough day at work?"

It happened sometimes. Derek knew that, he expected it. He was immune to most of it because of his werewolf side, but every now and again, he'd have a day that just shook him down to the bone.

"We couldn't save them." He whispered hoarsely. Stiles rubbed his back softly before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Thank you."

Stiles sat next to him, placing his arms around Derek's waist as he leans his chin on Derek's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly, but it always helps when I do." He gulped down some water to steady himself. "There was a house fire. A family was trapped inside. We got the kids out, but the parents and grandparents didn't make it out- the house collapsed before we had a chance."

"Oh, Derek, I'm sorry." Stiles squeezed his arms a little. "That must be the worst."

"No, the worst is that these two little kids are orphans now, and the state is going to take them away." Derek sighed, his head hanging in defeat.

Stiles was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "What if they didn't have to be?" Derek picked his head up, turning to look at Stiles, who shrugged. "I mean, we've talked about adopting kids before. We live alone in this big house. The pack isn't here often and it might be nice to have some noise around again."

"Stiles, are you serious?" Derek's breath hitched at the thought.

"Yeah, I mean, we can give it a try? Worst case scenario, these kids get placed somewhere else, right? So why not us? We both have stable jobs, we have a tight-knit extended family. I mean, besides the whole werewolf thing, we're pretty normal dudes."

"Okay."

Stiles perked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Derek smiled, leaning forward to kiss Stiles. "Can you get the morning off? We could go in tomorrow."

Stiles laughed. "Don't worry, I'll call the Dean of Faculty right now."

* * *

The next day, they visited the kids in the hospital where they were being treated for minor burns. Jake was four years old and pretty quiet, but he lit up when Stiles gave him the black stuffed wolf they brought him. He opened up to Stiles fairly quickly, but couldn't look Derek in the eye. Considering Derek had been the one to pull him out of his bed while Jake screamed, it was understandable. Jake's little sister Chessie was 2 and a half, and absolutely the cutest thing Derek or Stiles had ever seen. Her eyes went wide when Derek gave her the grey wolf plush, and she jumped up in bed to stand and hug him. Stiles saw Derek's face change and knew at that moment that this little girl had Derek wrapped around her finger. Already.

It took them 2 months to get cleared for custody. Two aunts from the kids' mom's side flew in, one too young to be responsible for toddlers, the other too unstable professionally. The younger girl, Rachel, was a freshman at an art school three hours south of them. Stacy was the other sister who worked full time as a flight attendant. Derek and Stiles invited them to stay in the house for as long as they'd like, so they'd feel comfortable leaving their niece and nephew with the couple, and they all grew close. Eventually, adoption papers were drawn up, and a short time after that, Derek and Stiles were fathers.

Rachel and Stacy stayed with them the first week to help with Jake and Chessie's transition. Stiles had decorated rooms for the kids, maxing out his Macy's card to get them new clothes and toys and furniture. Derek hired a painter to customize each room- Chessie had wanted a garden theme with lots of 'fowers' and bunnies; Jake wanted a wolf-themed room [how ironic]. The backyard got an oversized swing set, and Derek traded in his aging beloved Camaro for a mid-size SUV.

The kids adjusted really well. Having their aunts there to talk to and ease them in really helped, and when Rachel left 2 days after Stacy, the kids (and Derek and Stiles) told her to visit them again. Stiles hung up pictures of Jake and Chessie's parents that he got from Stacy in their rooms, so the kids would never forget. He made them breakfast every morning before work using their mom's recipes, and Derek made sure to buy all their favorite movies.

They easily fell into a routine. Stiles would drop them off and Erica would watch them along with her kids and one of her neighbor's kids. The pack came over once a month, every single rugrat in tow, and the adults would kick back and catch up while all of their kids all tumbled and shrieked in the backyard. The kids' aunts came to visit every couple of months and it was always a celebration.

"It's nice to see the house full of life again." Stiles said as he walked up behind Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.

"Mmm." They watched as Rachel chased Jake around the sprinkler, Chessie laughing from the base of the slide. Derek turned to kiss Stiles' temple. "Come on, let's start dinner."

* * *

Before they knew it, Jake was starting kindergarten. He insisted that Stiles take him to school that morning, even though it was Derek's day off, and Stiles was already running late for the class he was supposed to teach.

"Papa, I want YOU to take me!" Jake whined. He threw his hands up, hitting Derek in the face as Derek tried to squeeze him into his shirt. Stiles cooed at him from the hallway where he tied Chessie's shoes.

"Jake, baby, I can't, I have to go. Dad's gonna take you, okay? He'll even walk you in and everything."

"I don't want Dad to take me!" Jake's wailing got worse, and Stiles rolled his eyes as he stood.

"Jacob Hale, stop that." He came into the room, brushing Derek's hands away from their son. "Look, I promise I will pick you up after school and I will take you and Chessie to go get ice cream. You can tell me all about the fun you're going to have today. Okay?"

Jake watched as Stiles poked him gently in the belly, his eyes wide with unshed tears. He nodded, wrapping his arms around his Papa's neck. "Okay."

Crisis averted, Stiles kissed Derek and ran out the door to his class.

Derek dropped Chessie off at Erica and Boyd's house before driving to Beacon Hills Elementary. When he parked, he gathered Jake and his bag from the backseat. On the way in to the school, he stopped to squat in front of his son.

"Hey, champ. I know you wanted Papa to take you today, and I'm sorry he couldn't. I know you must be scared, so I put your stuffed wolf in your backpack to protect you." Derek straightened the boy's shirt, smiling at him when Jake looked relieved.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks dad."

Derek felt that now-familiar tug in his chest and smiled. "Anytime, son."

That afternoon, Derek was in the kitchen fixing a loose cabinet door when Stiles and the kids came pouring into the house in a fit of giggles. He put his tools down to walk towards the doorway, watching as Jake jumped up and down in circles while Stiles laughed.

Amused, Derek cleared his throat. The kids, Stiles included, looked up with a laugh. "Hey, honey! We're home!"

"I see that."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chessie bounded over to him and he scooped her up to nuzzle her neck affectionately. "Papa bought us ice cream!"

"Oh really? What kind did you get?" Derek asked in between kisses to Chessie's chubby cheeks. The three year old beamed at him.

"Chocolate!"

Derek laughed, walking forward to kiss Stiles hard on the mouth. "I love you. I love you and I love these kids."

Stiles smiled, wrapping one arm around Derek and the other pulled Jake into their big hug. "I love you too."

* * *

Chessie was six the first time it happened.

"Daddy, what's gay mean?" She asked one night at dinner.

Derek froze, Jake laughed, and Stiles coughed. "Francesca!"

"Where did you hear that, sweetie?" Derek asked softly. Chessie scrunched up her face.

"Some boy in my class said it. What's it mean?"

Stiles cleared his throat when Derek didn't answer. "Well, Chess, it means that 2 boys or 2 girls love each other, not just a boy and a girl."

"Like you and Daddy?"

"Yeah, like me and Daddy."

She scrunched her face again. "Why is that bad though? You and Daddy aren't bad."

"Who said it was bad? The boy in your class?" Derek asked, unsure how he felt about Chessie in public school all of a sudden.

"No, the teacher. She said it was a bad word and that it didn't matter if someone was gay or curvy."

Stiles laughed. "You mean straight, not curvy. That's okay, babygirl, the teacher meant that being gay isn't a bad thing."

"So you and Daddy aren't bad?"

"No, sweetheart, we're not bad. We're good. We're really good." Derek said, reaching over to squeeze Stiles' hand.

"Can I ask a question?" Jake was almost 8 and sharper than any 8 year old Derek had ever met.

"Sure, Jake." Stiles said, taking a bite of his steak.

"Why aren't you and Dad married?"

Silence fell over the table, and Stiles looked over at Derek. Derek stared back. Why _weren't_ they married?

Stiles broke the silence first, shoving another bite of steak into his mouth. "Because your Dad never asked me."

* * *

A month before their thirteen year anniversary, Derek married Stiles in front of their family and friends in the small clearing by the brook behind their house. They hung Mason jars with lit candles around the clearing, and Isaac ordained the ceremony. Derek wore all black; Stiles wore all white. Chessie had a beautiful white dress on and stood behind Stiles, while Jake matched Derek from behind him. When Isaac declared them man and husband, Derek yanked Stiles forward by his tie and kissed him long and hard. Everyone clapped, and feeling Chessie's arms around their legs, Stiles pulled her up while Derek grabbed Jake playfully by the neck.

Weeks later, when all the digital albums had been shared, Stiles came across a picture of that moment and just stared. His eyes were closed in a laugh, Chessie in his arms and her hand reaching out to touch his cheek. Derek leaned into them, his head almost tucked into Stiles' neck while Jake beamed up at his Dad.

It was the most beautiful candid that Stiles had ever seen.

"Hey, Stiles, the kids are asleep. I thought we could watch a movie." Derek came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. "What's that?"

"It's a picture from our ceremony. Allison must have taken it, it was in her album."

"I like it. We should print it and frame it." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders, his face pressed up against Stiles' ear.

"Yeah. I can do that in the morning though. You wanted to watch a movie?" He turned, kissing Derek's scruffy jaw.

Derek grunted. "I can think of other things I want to do instead." He grinned at Stiles, who flushed slightly.

After all these years, Derek still lit a fire in his heart. "Oh, hell yes." He got up from the desk and dragged his husband towards their bedroom.


End file.
